


Nervous

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: You’ve just had a baby and Finn’s starting to doubt himself. Written by request for ambrosegirlforever over on Tumblr.Excerpt: You’re exhausted. You shouldn’t be misunderstood you’re ecstatic of course you are but God you’ve never been so tired in your life. Twelve hours of labour will do that to a person you suppose. It was worth every hour because sleeping soundly beside you in her own little hospital cot is your baby girl. The sweetest, most perfect little girl that the world has or will ever see. You imagine most new mothers think that, you just happen to be the only one that’s right. With a man like Finn as a father she was always going to be wonderful from the get go.





	Nervous

You’re exhausted. You shouldn’t be misunderstood you’re ecstatic of course you are but God you’ve never been so tired in your life. Twelve hours of labour will do that to a person you suppose. It was worth every hour because sleeping soundly beside you in her own little hospital cot is your baby girl. The sweetest, most perfect little girl that the world has or will ever see. You imagine most new mothers think that, you just happen to be the only one that’s right. With a man like Finn as a father she was always going to be wonderful from the get go.

Speaking of the devil (pun of course intended, you never got tired of those jokes) you don’t actually know where the man in question’s got to. You’d asked him to please fetch you a drink from one of the machines outside and he’s been gone for sometime. He can’t have possibly gotten lost so he better hurry up, your throat is dry and you aren’t feeling patient today. You figure you can get a pass just this once.

He makes his grand return a few minutes later, all of which you spend grumbling to yourself. You quickly deduce where he’s spent all his time because it seems he’s returned with the hospital gift shop in his arms. In one hand there’s a gigantic bouquet of flowers, an explosion of colour wrapped in cellophane, under his arm you can see three furry heads almost gasping for air, the poor little bears are clutched so tightly. In his other hand is seemingly every balloon the gift shop had to offer that had anything remotely to do with babies. You didn’t know they did “Congratulations on you quadruplets” balloons. 

You’re not entirely sure why your boyfriend has come bearing so many gifts. You just hope your drink has been stored away in his pocket somewhere. God knows there’s no room anywhere else.

“What on earth have you got all that for” You say to him gesturing to just the sheer amount of, well things, he’s got.

He looks sheepishly at his haul. “Ah, well I saw dem in da shop and thought I should get ya something for giving me such a beautiful baby girl. This is da very least I could do”

He looks around for somewhere to put all his gifts and spots a vase by your little window. He unceremoniously drops the flowers into it and manages to splash himself with the centimetre or two of water in it. You snort to yourself as he brushes ineffectively at the damp patch on his shirt. The teddy bears he places around the vase like little furry sentries. If a sugar plum fairy ever decides to go on a flower stealing spree at least yours will be safe. The balloons he drops on one side of your bed, their plastic weights clattering on the floor. His head whips around to the baby to see if he’s disturbed her. She continues on sleeping, blissfully ignorant of her nervous and sweet but misguided father.

“Finn you helped create her you know. I don’t need flowers or bears and definitely not balloons for having our baby. All I need is you with me every step of the way, that’s the greatest gift in the world to me you know that”

He stares hard at his hands which leads you to believe that he hadn’t known that. How could this bizarre man not know that having him and your little girl was the greatest gift anyone could ever have ?

“I jus’ worry you know. I’m gonna be gone a lot so when I come home I’m not gonna have all da practice that you’ve got. I mean Jesus I can wrestle. I’ve been training for dat me whole life but a baby ? Der’s no training for that. What if I’m a terrible dad ? What if I make a mess of her ?”

Ridiculous man.

“You couldn’t possibly mess her up with me and all our family supporting you. There’s no way it could happen and I firmly believe that you will be the worlds greatest dad. The fact that you’re so worried about being a good father just shows me how much you love her already and I know you, you’d never hurt someone you love”

Finn leans over your bed and kiss you soundly. A silent thank you for reassuring him. You can feel his hand tremble as it softly cups your cheek. You lift your own to steady his against your face. This man. This beautiful man. He leaves one last kiss on your lips before walking to where his daughter lays asleep. He looks down at her and can’t help but melt. The silliest grin you’ve ever seen just spreads itself across his face whenever he looks at her.

“She’s so tiny, Love” She is. Tiny, with all ten little fingers, all ten little toes and the cutest button nose. “She won’t stay that way forever” You say. She’s going to grow up into the most confident, beautiful woman you just know it. She’s going to have the world wrapped around her little finger in a heartbeat.

“Don’t be daft Love. She’s going to be dis little daddies girl forever. Aren’t you ? Yes you are” He grins the first part at you and directs the last part to his daughter. He startles a laugh out of you and the sudden sharp sound of it wakes up your sleeping child. She wails for no more than a second before she’s in Finn’s arms being soothed. How could him being a good father ever been in question ?

“Oops. You shouldn’t make me laugh when the baby’s sleeping” You make to swat at his arm but he’s too far away for you to actually connect. “Oh, where’s my drink by the way darling ?” You ask suddenly remembering your parched throat. The deer in headlights look says it all.

“Ah crap. I’m sorry Love, I forgot it when I spotted da gift shop” His eyes plead with you to forgive him this transgression as he gently rocks your baby girl. Well they make such a cute picture you suppose you can forgive him just this once.


End file.
